


寒冬已尽

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori





	寒冬已尽

＃现背，时间是二零二一年的夏天  
＃非常唠叨的流水帐ㅠㅠ请见谅

夏夜。

宿舍自从社长的休假批准后便和七月响亮的蝉呜一同喧闹起来，阳台的玻璃门特意开了一道细小的缝，轻柔的夜风因而能在吹鼓起纱料窗帘时，将夏日难得的凉爽灌进小夜灯亮起的室内，先是行李箱打开后乱摆地上的客厅，黑暗也依稀嗅见拉面味道的厨房，最后到成员们各自的睡房里——他们没有关上门回去休息，而是除了最后一个洗澡的大哥，几个小脑袋都凑在茶几中央泛着蓝光的手提电脑前。

“啊...飞行滑板，我们真的要玩这个吗？？”

“当然了，说起夏威夷就是水上运动——”

说罢朴佑镇又用马克笔在角落画有棕榈树的行程表上增添一项，黑色的粗线明晃晃地向扁起鸭子嘴的李大辉宣示队内实权，空气在鼠标下滑到新的旅游资讯时再度安静，缓慢地流动，直至灿金色的熔浆忽地在一片海蓝色中掠过，忙内赶忙按住了四哥开始机械化滑动滚轮的爪子，刚洗澡而能猜到香波是菠萝味的后脑勺取代了屏幕出现在哥哥眼前，李大辉盯住赤岩隙缝亮丽的火光与不断涌现的青白色浓烟好一会，便兴奋地转头对哥哥们说

“哥！我们也去看看火山嘛！”

“我是没关系，但我们大辉能坚持走到火山口吗？”

金东贤说着时顺带揽过了弟弟肩膀，后者则在朴佑镇同样调笑而微眯起的眼睛下，缩了缩进哥哥的臂弯里认真思索起来，“啊！东贤和大辉不用担心噢！这里说可以开车游览呢。”田雄暂时负责了搜索的工作，细心地替弟弟们阅读有关火山国家公园的资料，在看到一行写着「欢迎驾车赏游」的小字后，便像替忙内感到高兴般拍了拍人后背。

“开车的话，就是煐岷哥了吧～？”

“嗯？”

林煐岷的声音突然从四人背后传来，似乎是从浴室出来后便直接走到客厅找他们，他如夜色般墨黑的头发仍湿嗒嗒地滴着水，发鬓则乖巧帖服在带点肉的脸颊上，随意把旧衣服——一件宽松的黑色T恤当睡衣的林煐岷拿起颈间的毛巾擦了擦头发，便迈开长腿跨过地上不同颜色的行李箱，在四人边上的金东贤一旁弯下腰，一手撑着地面盘坐起来。

“哥，我们在说夏威夷的行程呢！”李大辉替刚洗完澡的哥哥补充错过的内容，从第一日的日落一定要到沙滩旁的露天酒吧点上特调鸡尾酒，第二日的正午穿上夏威夷衬衫玩遍所有力所能及的水上运动...

似乎有好一阵子也未能说到火山的驾车自由行。

林煐岷仍然一直点头，偶尔轻轻嗯一声以示回应，一副有在好好聆听的样子——而在微弱得连发间水珠也更加闪亮的灯光下，他微潮的指腹正在金东贤光洁的后颈上轻轻摸挲，后者总是将后脑勺下方的头发剃得很短，干净俐落，拨弄时会被硬硬的发尖扎得手指和心底也痕痒，因此，林煐岷常常会抚摸到发尖也变得柔软的时候，才带着微妙的满足感放下手来。

金东贤对此没有什么反应，也自然不敢在成员前显露出来，他只是在心里再三告诉自己，后颈那一小片禁不住发烫的皮肤都是林煐岷身上热腾腾的水汽薰的，完全，一点也无关他们许多年前互相确认的心意，它最初是能捧在手心轻吻花苞的玫瑰花，瓣叶在盛夏绽放后簌簌凋落，只是在未腐烂前被白雪所埋藏，勉强维持一丝苍绿的生机。

“大辉啊。”

凉爽的夜风将林煐岷呼唤人的声音如海潮般从耳边带远，那个总会暗中捉弄他的哥哥不知何时再站了起来，大手左右拍上弟弟们毛茸茸的脑袋搓揉，林煐岷先喊了忙内的名字，“头发怎么还没干，先回房间吹吹，佑镇也是。”弟弟的表情被他宽阔的肩膀和肌肉线条隐约的背部挡住，只能听见几句孩子气的嘟囔声，金东贤歪着头想去看看，视线却是落在了哥哥微陷的背沟，像小鱼顺应天性在溪流嬉戏，而二哥道晚安的清亮嗓音成为了投入水面的卵石。

“那我也先回房间啦，晚安～”田雄应该是笑得软呼呼的，连眼睛也弯起月牙，无奈他怎样晃动上身也看不到对方，只好也在林煐岷背后小小呼喊一声哥哥晚安，语毕他伸手去合上电脑，室内的光线一下子暗淡许多，渗入地板隙缝间的银白月光则越发明亮起来，有微微发光的浮游生物在二人的四周游动。

海水尝起来像葡萄柚，他心想。林煐岷亲昵地用鼻尖蹭蹭他的，呼吸依旧是沐浴时的湿润炽热，身上独有的甜涩气息经加温后更是明显，徘徊在金东贤锁骨上像纸般脆弱的肌肤，他将浴袍的领口再往上拉，手心贴上人胸膛轻轻推开。

“...哥，干什么啦。”

林煐岷才再度坐下不久，金东贤便起身将沙发上的毛毯披在哥哥身上，看到他被打湿而呈深色的旧T恤，也就拿起那条被林煐岷挂在颈上的毛巾罩住人脑袋，替他擦拭到头发半干后像对待小狗般捊顺，五指从上而下穿梭过他的发间，偶尔，恶劣地用指甲修剪得干净，带着薄茧亦柔软的指尖去按压，力度一如触碰浪花雪白的泡沫。

“东贤，你——”

如同夜晚潮水涨退时将那些漂亮而易碎的小小贝壳一同带走，林煐岷在金东贤最后一次替自己梳理头发的时候，慢慢忘记了想跟他说什么。

“还说佑镇他们噢，你也是，快回去再吹吹。”

“我去睡觉了，煐岷哥晚安。”

金东贤从林煐岷身边经过，指间停留的水珠在夜里闪闪生辉，要是他在道晚安时回头向哥哥明朗地笑一笑，就像过去两人一起期待明天不算忙碌倒也充实的行程，必要能看到林煐岷那双下垂眼晃动着相同的，细碎的水光，年长者依旧温和地看着他瘦削的背影，“好，那你好好休息。“语气轻得像微风，浸透了上个季节暖和的朝露，要将金东贤心底的积雪乱糟糟地搅成一汪春水。

“晚安，东贤。”他说，走廊随尾音落下时传来了微弱的关门声。

＃

早上，无邪的光线在窗户外追逐嬉戏，梦中的人拉开了半边窗帘，阳光因而挟着暖意流淌到白色床单的皱折上。

“哥，快起来，早餐就快凉了。”

有点不好意思的，林煐岷觉得自己的脸在早上肿肿的，此刻像发酵不久的面团被金东贤捧起搓揉，小烘焙师势要烤出松软可口的面包，正乐此不疲地捏捏他的脸蛋，仿佛来到哥哥房间的原意本不是喊人起床，林煐岷不情愿地哼哼几声，干脆埋在弟弟软软的手心撒娇，嗓音是早上特有的沙哑，像碳酸水的汽泡连接炸裂，不用特意靠近也让耳朵麻痒。

金东贤愣了愣，双手乖乖放在背后再提点人。

“记得检查护照带了没，我们在客厅等你。”

林煐岷半睁着眼睛，从弟弟在日光下更晃眼的绿松色衬衫想起昨晚被遗忘的小小心思。

“姨母nim！泡菜汤什么时候出来！”

“哥自己做来吃！！！...内，洗洁精果然是——”

早上是洗濯碗碟时叮叮咚咚的流水声，弟弟们即兴的气氛情境剧，以及欢迎各种日用品广告主的cf练习——本周的家务担当李大辉正在厨房清洗昨天吃夜宵时用到的餐具，不锈钢的银色汤勺洗净后能清晰倒映餐桌旁坐着打游戏的朴佑镇，正有一撘没一撘地和忙内说话，后者用力甩甩勺子上的水，不料有几滴溅到哥哥脸上，朴佑镇咂巴嘴尝到肥皂味，便随即揽住李大辉细瘦的腰收紧，又挠挠肚子上的痒痒肉。

“啊～正顺，你由我来守护...！”

显然观看纯爱的晨间连续剧比勇闯厨房拯救忙内来得轻松，田雄在跟念台词时合起双手，随挺直的上身举至呈W型抿着的笑容前，笑声也像厨房里完结打闹而再度传来，两人将瓷制的饭碗一个个叠好的声响般清脆，勉强维持着差点在沙发上小睡的金东贤飘散的神智，坐在地板上好方便拿摇控器的二哥见状，便起身呼噜把弟弟蓬蓬像猫咪的头发，从容地在那双出神时总显得特别凌厉的三白眼前询问。

“怎么了？昨天没睡好吗？“

“...？没有的事，哥不用在——”

没待金东贤向体贴的哥哥摇摇头否认，刚从厨房出来的李大辉便对同步走出房间的大哥惊呼起来，紧接着扶着门框探出头的朴佑镇一串飞快的问句。

“哇！今天是煐东s吗！！”

“哥你们昨晚别有用心噢？”

煐东s的另一位闻言，目光落在了林煐岷那件彩度要低一些，同色系的短袖上。

“不是...煐岷哥喜欢绿色呀。”他慢慢眨了眨眼睛，回头向弟弟们小声说道。

喜欢东贤哥还是喜欢绿色，谁不知道嘛。李大辉挑挑眉，正要向前走的时候却被朴佑镇踩住了拖鞋后跟。

“手，先去擦干，肥皂水不怎么好吃。”

＃

五人将行李箱凑在一起送入运输带，前往夏威夷的飞机在上午九时准时起飞，机翼在呈淡淡水色的天空划开一道长长的蒸汽尾迹。

“雄啊...哎？”

“嘘——东贤好像睡着了。”

迷糊中好像听见与睡梦里相似的低沉嗓音，有谁轻轻揉开他无意皱起的眉心，金东贤便再次在那略带无奈的轻笑声下沉沉睡去。

咚咚，咚咚。和粉丝应援一同鼓噪的心跳声，空气中闪着微光的粉未源自被汗水濡湿的眼妆，出入舞台的通道如夜里的海般漆黑，惟有混音机的灯号红绿交换地闪烁，成员们的衣服被舞台上强烈的灯光浸透，深紫色丝绸泛起珍珠般柔和的光泽，梦境是五月末出道showcase时沸腾不止的后台。

熟悉的，不熟悉的脸庞，更多的是后者。金东贤正躲在布幕架后偷偷看观众席，比如那头举着佑镇手幅的女生，马尾用几个不同颜色的发圈高高束起，笑起来好像也有隐约的虎牙；男生也自然是有的，黑色渔夫帽和银芒摇曳的细链耳饰，胯包挂上了毛茸茸的羊驼玩偶......他尝试去努力记住每一个初次见面，将来有幸能互相陪伴的粉丝模样，眼睛却在一片晃目的红色光海中失去焦点——

或许有些惭愧的说，首先放空的应是他的思绪。

他在想春天伊始便忙碌起来的五人合流，从mv拍摄时干净淡薄的青白色天空，到那天洒水机模拟的雨水也在五月末淅沥降下——一个，仅仅需要一个四季中最为平和的季节，没有盛大的夏日烟火或唯美的白雪装点，两年来以MXM活动的时光便在淡粉色的朦胧春雾中，被摆进置物架难以触碰的最高处。

难过吗？可能有一些，但替糖果罐盖上盖子的人是金东贤，攀上扶梯把它放在高处的人也是金东贤。

“你在这里啊。”林煐岷的眼睛在黑暗的后台亮晶晶的，耳边有人暗语深不透光的海底藏有宝石。

“哥，不是说不能...”

“嘘——就这一次。”

林煐岷不敢用手去捧起弟弟画好妆容的脸颊，只是垂下双手松松牵住金东贤，将他蜷起的五指收拢在自己的手心里，惊觉湿凉的触感后再用体温包裹。

“不用担心，我已经问过色号了。”免得牙齿也磕到口红的颜色，贴心的哥哥只是用软绵绵的舌头搅弄比皮肤更要烫热的口腔，尽管如此，金东贤还是觉得有什么刺刺的，像玻璃碎片的硬物割得他嘴里生疼，一丝丝痛觉让漆黑中的意识越发清醒，连绵的亲吻似在挽留自己回到桃红色的欲望之海，但生怕被发现的他仍然收紧了被林煐岷握得越实的双手，从未留过指甲的指尖让他只是像年幼的猫咪在抓挠主人，坏心眼的后者权当那是撒娇，笑声像微风从两人快融化一起的唇齿间泄出，呼呼地在平静海面吹出一阵波浪，林煐岷最后在金东贤不论是耳朵和眼角都变得通红时，轻轻吻一下对方泛着水光的唇瓣作结，松开的手揽住了还在喘息的小孩，另一边则触碰他脖颈上明显的凸起。

“猜猜看，糖果的口味是什么？”

喉结顺着下移的指腹滑动，他不得不将粘稠的糖水全数咽下。

“唔..水蜜桃...？”

回答正确的奖励是被放到手上的一颗桃子硬糖，不知道是金东贤没拧紧盖子才掉出来的，还是林煐岷早早将糖果们都紧攥手心藏起来。

“答对了。”他还是忍不住捏了捏弟弟的脸颊。

＃

金东贤醒来的时候，发现林煐岷坐在了李大辉原来的位置，走廊中间三人座的左位——中间位的他旁边，按理说窗边位更应是云朵爱好者的哥哥的取向，他侧了侧头发有些翘起的脑袋，疑惑的目光扫过林煐岷不自觉噘着嘴的睡颜，水蜜桃甜甜的香气因而一时掠过本来平缓的呼吸，一旁的二哥看见弟弟仿佛烧烫起来的耳尖，手上小小的粉色糖盒晃了晃，粉白色两面的药片形状，水蜜桃味的薄荷糖——田雄也不问金东贤要不要吃，便倒出几颗递到人眼前。

“吃。”

“...嗯？啊～谢啦小雄哥——”

“话说，煐岷哥和大辉换位置了？”他咬碎了比起凉意更多是酸甜的糖片，若无其事地提起身旁打起小小呼噜的林煐岷。

“对哦，从你睡着的时候就坐过来了。”

省却去语气中的母胎撒娇，田雄大体将林煐岷的话向金东贤重复一次。

“因为东贤的脸蛋肉也很像云朵嘛！”

＃

从下机到前往酒店的路上，林煐岷对金东贤微红的脸颊很是在意。

“因为天气太热了。”他用手在空中拂着风，真挚地冲哥哥笑着。

真的是这样吗？林煐岷举起那手心能完全覆盖的小玻璃杯，在乐队起哄邀请台下客人上来唱一首时，将和黄昏海面荡漾橘红色光晕的酒液一饮而尽，切割后的冰块不比钻石逊色，隔着杯面能看到白蒙蒙的霜气——答案浅而可见，那无故上升的体温无关夏威夷长年温和的气候，他眨眨眼睛让酒保重新添一杯酒，指骨无意识一下下敲在吧台结实的长桌上。

“哥？哥！...啊啊这个量就够了，谢谢你～”

杯子因李大辉的出现逃过酒液都溢出来的命运。

“怎么心不在焉的？”忙内侧身倚在吧台一边，目光看向摸着后颈不好意思的哥哥，刚在酒店摆好行李的年轻人并不打算那么快就坐到年长者身旁，他要赶在入夜之前到酒吧外的沙滩，用一根树枝，被浪潮打湿的沙子和几个漂亮的贝壳去写一句话，可能是普通的“Hawaii”加上菠萝简笔画，又或路上灵感涌现的歌词，椰子味的小情歌——这时候他却在哥哥身边找不到金东贤。

“就是，东贤他....”林煐岷用指尖去接杯上凝结的水珠，拉长的尾音带着半分迷茫。

“是不是对我有些疏远了？”

李大辉刚点了一杯pina colada，林煐岷对菠萝沙冰上厚厚的一层椰奶泡沫恍惚半刻，便小心翼翼撇过头喝一口酒，被玻璃杯冰得僵硬的手指轻抚桌面上被时光蚀刻的木纹。

“是哦。”

“唔，有够一针见血的。“

“上升期的时候，我都快以为你们不认识了。”他嗤笑一声便不再说话，余光扫过开始揉弄起头发的林煐岷，毛毛躁躁，在朦胧暮色中像可见金色绒边的毛线球。免得打了结被（撒个娇就能应付的）三哥捧住脸多情地训话一顿，李大辉舔了舔嘴唇，试图让菠萝汁清爽的甜味也渗到舌尖上打转的安慰——“嘛，可能只是东贤哥长大了...”尽管这样的话由最小的弟弟说出来有些违和，不过有时候，冰美式和大人也不能画上等号。

“那到底是成长还是妥协，我也搞不清楚了。”

他深深吸了一口气，海风潮咸的触感残留喉咙，无形的盐晶在叹息中生出玫瑰。

＃

四月汉江徒留一人足迹的樱花步行道，动物园的老虎先生在酷暑中看见重叠人影。

二零二零的冬天和去年的分别不过数字变换，一个平常不过的晚上，弟弟们在练习结束后都离开了公司，在回家的上坡路嚷着谁先跑到那支灯柱下就能第一个洗澡，平时起跑时就被麻雀弟弟掐把腰而落后的体弱大哥今天被代表留下来开会，以为终于能在“最后一个洗澡”和“跑步最后一名”中划掉其中一项，揉按着隐隐作痛的太阳穴走出会议室时却收到手机的群组信息——

［煐岷哥！反正也最后一个回来，帮我们买关东煮嘛（心心）］

［哥，好饿，雨夹雪的大晚上也不好意思叫外卖了］

大晚上的还吃吃吃，下次回归脸蛋和肚子都圆滚滚了哦——虽然两个已经有令人羡慕的巧克力腹肌，一个怎样吃也不用在意体重，和一个只有吃东西才有些像小朋友...林煐岷仅仅拉开了提示视窗偷看信息，委屈巴巴的心情从耸拉下的太平洋肩膀和翘起也软趴趴的几撮黑发可见，在他纠结要不要乖乖绕路去便利店替弟弟们捎夜宵时，又一条消息弹出到屏幕上。

［东贤也在公司吧？拜托拜托真的好想吃那间便利店的关东煮哦ㅠㅠㅠㅠ］

……

好，去买了。

男人就是要果断嘛——他想，要是忽略私信时有些踌躇才按下的发送键。

［东东，还在公司吗？ ］

叮咚，半敛的下垂眼和收到回复的手机屏幕再次亮起。

［内～一起回去吧］

若是说外面的天气，如同锅里熬煮的热牛奶被放了一段时间，灰白色的雨雾是闷在其中变得湿冷的水汽，透明伞面上布满的水珠随旋转雨伞的动作滴滴答答全数落下，溅起了小小的水花，这时候往冷掉的牛奶再加细砂糖也无补于事，小心吸入的空气在咽头上徘徊，被冷得发麻的舌头也只是尝到牛奶被水滴化淡后的味道，像舔舐嘴唇上不明显的痂时会有的铁锈味。

明明正在下雨。金东贤摸着越发干燥的嘴唇想道，润唇膏的使用次数在又一年冬天和气温一同骤降，再没有人会在抽烟后借口嘴巴干干涩涩要求一个吻，将菸叶放到他们轻贴的唇瓣间，细细舔舐每一道叶脉后，嚼咬叶子使液状的庶糖溢出，甜甜的，拌以润唇膏的蜂蜜香气，在滚烫呼吸下蒸馏成能薰红耳朵和脸颊的烈酒，一滴足以让寒冬的雪尽数融化。

“东贤？”

林煐岷轻唤他的名字，金东贤抬眼望去，便发现那人被风吹得稍乱的头发，披了一层软绵绵的细绒雪粒，在两人相约等候的路灯下镀着金色的边。

“哎——哥怎么不带雨伞？”他看着对方在浓雾中仍亮晶晶的眼睛，无辜地朝他眨巴了一下，两下，在星星第三次闪烁前引来了他不经意的叹息，在空中凝结成一片小小的云朵，金东贤匆匆举着雨伞走近了林煐岷，后者熟谂地贴到他的肩膀紧紧挨着，原材料是对温度敏感的白巧克力，如羽毛般降下的细雪因双份的热息无声息溶化，周围朦胧的视野变得清晰起来，他甚至能侧过脸去看林煐岷冻得微红的鼻尖。

“离开公司时太赶了。你冷吗？”林煐岷的嗓音像他呼出的白气软软的，顷刻便消散于他们起步时带动的凝滞气流，金东贤摇摇头，听见哥哥语气里不加掩饰的疲惫后，便会意般拉长了雪地上每个鞋印的间距，尽他所能慢慢——慢慢地，让林煐岷偶尔倚住他歇息的脑袋不至于在冷冰冰的空气中落空。握住雨伞而裸露在外的手其实冷得很，但金东贤为此感到的更多是侥幸，起码他能怪责寒冬让他的肩膀无故僵硬起来，而不是那个竟感到不自在的自己。

他们无言地并行着，不单止是落雪的城市，两人正陷入了让人焦燥的寂静中。

“ “刚才...” ”

两道声音重叠一起，想要打破沉默的话像柠檬味的奶油夹心被两片饼干夹得扁巴巴。

“我听着。”年上的哥哥先发了话。

“啊、开会还好吧？我们队长辛苦了——”

“嗯，嗯～我正想跟你说这个。”

带着半分疑惑，金东贤抬眼看去一侧的林煐岷，后者那双温顺的下垂眼正眯着弯起，“所以回家后，就拜托你和我一起转告孩子们吧？”他说，眼里藏着的到底是源于眼睛本就漂亮像玻璃珠的流光，还是如星星般深奥又神秘的狡黠，金东贤思考了半秒，却因周围过于晃眼的雪光看不清答案，脚下于是郁闷地一步接一步的，连同雪碾着自己的影子。

“答应就给你买软糖。”林煐岷补充道，伸手从弟弟那里接过了铺满积雪的雨伞，金东贤将双手插进大衣口袋后抽抽鼻子，好像要把从许久前就酝酿着的不安感一并揉进冬天绵重的鼻音后，才继而笑着说

“答应你了，谁让我是那么好的弟弟噢～”

林煐岷偏过头去看他，天上遥不可及的云朵却变得极近起来，雨伞下是灰白浓厚的积雨云，这下他只能依稀听见金东贤比雪落在地上更要轻的呼吸声，与自己身高相仿的身影在雾中褪了色。他的弟弟，他的恋人，此刻也是像刚才的笑声软软笑着吗？ “东贤？”他试探性地喊着对方，明明是身处一旁的人，声音却像要从更远的地方，被尖锐的风削薄一层层才弱弱传来，金东贤轻轻嗯了一声，尾音也跟林煐岷向上扬着。

“怎么了？”

“啊...没事，没什么特别的。”

“...哥真是爱捉弄人——”

话里的人最后从鼻子哼出轻轻的笑声，便跟金东贤说方才会议谈及的事。至于喊住弟弟后想跟他说的话，现在的林煐岷已经记得不太清了，细微的回忆若是浸满了悲伤，在它涨大得让脑袋也发疼前，倒不如腾出空间让美好的事物充填，像那时候的雪，呼出的白气，和肩膀相碰传来的热度，都要比当下未能吐露的话语来得鲜明。

……

——东贤有想说的话吧，能告诉哥吗？

＃

夏威夷的下午五时半，热风将天际上的云搅乱得像冰淇淋，薰衣草风味的奶油随螺旋轨迹开始融化，沾湿了少年们花花绿绿的夏威夷衬衫，此刻汗涔涔地黏在背后，朴佑镇先扯了扯打底的黑色背心，以蹲在沙滩上用手机拍照的李大辉为中心，踩着拖鞋围圈跑起来，入夜时凉爽的风因而都灌进衣服里，只是沙子难免扬起了小小风暴，于是在第三个圈进行的中途，李大辉喊停了他，用双手捂着嘴而闷闷的声音，以及抬头看他时显得撒娇比责怪意味更深的白眼。

“呀！哥，哥哥哥小心点！”

“终于理你哥了啊？”他说，弯下身用力揉乱了弟弟被海风吹得乱翘的头发——只是李大辉不知道发型早受到热带气流无比热情的洗礼，因而略带生气地用脑袋顶了顶人手心，便继续低下头握住手机去拍照，好像知道朴佑镇会一同蹲下来静静地看他，李大辉在摆齐沙地上小小的贝壳时，小声地嘟囔着

“难得休假了，煐岷哥和东贤哥还是不冷不热的样子...”

“是吗，我觉得也没有那么糟。”

“我前几天经过煐岷哥房间，啊，真的是经过——看到了水族馆门票的预约页面哦。”

朴佑镇不再说话，在弟弟睁得圆滚滚的眼睛下，小心翼翼戳了戳一只珊瑚色的螺壳。

“两张？”

“两张，明天下午。”

“你会来吗？”

在夏天重新躁动的胸口，他听见自己的心跳随日落时橙红色的潮汐涨落，深绿树冠上有雪白的鸡蛋花在他说话时被吹落，在空中旋转起不为人知的祝福——

金东贤从林煐岷手上接过了门票。

TBC


End file.
